User talk:Queso6p7
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Queso6p7! Thanks for your edit to the Green Lantern Vol 4 67 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Hatebunny (Talk) 02:13, 2011 July 14 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Creating New Pages Hi there. I noticed you created a new page for Lester Kurtz. First, I want to say thank you for contributing to the wiki. Second I want to give you some pointers on making your pages fit with the rest of the wiki. When you're creating a new page, you should make sure that you use one of the templates. That strip of icons over the edit box has everything you'll need in it. If you're looking to create a page for a character, then use the character template, and fill in the blanks. Another thing to consider is whether or not the page needs to be created at all. For example, this Lester Kurtz page is a page explaining an alias that Batman uses in a single comic. Rather than create a new page for a disguise that batman used, you can incorporate all of that information into the synopsis for the issue here: . Nobody's written a synopsis yet, and since you've obviously read it, you'd probably be right for the job. You just explain what happens in the story, and in doing that, you'll cover all of the info you put on the Lester Kurtz page. As it stands, though, that page doesn't comply with the style guide, and has to be removed. I hope you'll keep making contributions to the wiki (like filling out some info on that issue page?). - Hatebunny 18:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) DCU Online Kyle and I noticed you've been making edits in the DCU Online articles that mainly concern linking to external sites. That's not how this wiki works. We have pages for that; Bruce Wayne (DC Universe Online) etc. Linking to a government site for Brazil makes EVEN LESS sense. We have a page for that. There is also no need to make character pages redirects to external sites. Please only add appearances like this: * . --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Quotes When you add quotes, remember to format it like you would a character minus the :Midoki24 00:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) DC Universe Online Hey, I noticed you added New Earth characters to the DC Universe Online comics series. I don't know if it was a mistake or not but the characters appearing in there should be the Online versions instead of New Earth. Kyletheobald 02:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC)